Tuyo por siempre
by Karla Stew Pattz
Summary: Es tan perfecta que es imposible no amarla... con esas sonrisa capaz de iluminar valles completos. A través de cartas le digo que la amo. Solo espero un día dejar de ser solo su estúpido admirador secreto que firma sus cartas con un: "Tuyo por siempre".


**ONE SHOOT: TUYO POR SIEMPRE**

**POV. EDWARD**

**Gracias a Andrea Reyes y Martina Bennet por ayudarme con la portada. =D**

Una sonrisa comienza a extenderse en su rostro, sus ojos brillantes observan cuidadosamente las flores. Sus amigas saltan y le dicen cosas que la hacen sonrojar.

Toma su ramo de rosas y camina hacia la puerta, donde su padre toca el claxon furioso por tener que esperar casi media hora fuera de la Preparatoria. Su auto se descompuso hace dos días y entonces tiene que soportar que su padre la traiga y la lleve. Y aunque Charlie Swan es un ogro con todo Forks, trata a Bella como su pequeña princesa.

Pero, ¿Quién no la trataría así? Si es… perfecta.

Guardo el Ipod en la mochila y me despido de Emmett, a quien no le he prestado atención los últimos veinte minutos, desde que una silueta delgada y de cabello cafés apareció en el patio acompañada por sus amigas. Es el tercer ramo que le mando esta semana… por supuesto no está enterada que su admirador secreto soy yo.

Aun recuerdo como me mude a este pueblo. Estaba enfadado y hecho una furia… acostumbrado a los grandes rascacielos de Nueva York. Pero un niño de ocho años no tiene voz ni voto en la toma de decisiones. Así que entre al kínder y… ahí estaba.

¡Un ángel sentado a mi lado!

Con una tranquila sonrisita y una bolsita de mano color café, su pluma de colores y unos bellos aretes dorados… desde ese momento jamás pude olvidarla.

Jamás.

Sus dos amigas la han acaparado desde que la conozco… y lo cual agradezco porque gracias a ello no ha tenido un solo novio.

A la semana de conocerle le deje una paleta en su mochila… a la hora del recreo no dejaba de saltar porque "un duende" le había regalado su paleta favorita. La de tamarindo con fresa.

"El duende" también le dejo chocolates, papitas, pulseras, gomitas, sticker y chicles. Hasta que "el duende" se convirtió en "un admirador secreto" que ya no solo le mandaba paletas, también le mandaba cartas secretas, libros y ramo de flores.

Los años solo la han hecho más preciosa, ya no es tan chiquita como lo era en el kínder, ahora es un poco más alta, con un cuerpo de diosa, y esa sonrisa capaz de idiotizar hasta al hombre más culto e integro del mundo.

Subo a mi automóvil y conduzco hasta mi casa… que para desgracia está muy retirada de la de Bella.

Ya no recuerdo que se siente ser una persona normal.

Ya no recuerdo que se siente ser un simple chico que puede hacer todo lo que le plazca.

Porque desde que tengo memoria he estado enamorado de Bella.

Le he hablado, por supuesto. Hemos hecho uno que otro trabajo en equipo… a veces le encuentro por la calle y me saluda animadamente con esos ojitos… ¡Dios!

_¿Cómo es que creaste a alguien tan perfecta? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué solo a ella?_

Siempre que tenemos una clase juntos me siento atrás de ella, puedo sentirla, verla y olerla. ¡Ese aroma de fresas es fenomenal!

No tengo intenciones de alejarme de ella… tampoco es que este muy cerca… Pero soy capaz de esperar tanto como sea necesario.

Al entrar a mi casa mi madre ya me espera con la comida. Me pregunta por mi día y le digo que ha sido perfecto. Siempre es perfecto cuando la veo. Antes de mudarme no dejaba de quejarme, hacia todo tipo de berrinche para que no tuviéramos que abandonar Nueva York. Pero mis padres no dieron su brazo a torcer. Tan solo un minuto antes de entrar al kínder estuve a punto de salir corriendo hacia la avenida y tomar un autobús. O amenazar a papa con poncharle las llantas si no regresábamos a Nueva York. Pero entre.

Y desde ese no volví a quejarme. ¿Cómo hacerlo?

Si en Nueva York ya no podría verla y necesito, realmente necesito verla para poder vivir.

-¡Hoy he ido al centro comercial en Port Angels y se me ha ponchado una llanta! Ha sido terrible –cuenta mama, cuando papa llega y nos sentamos todos a comer.

-¿Y qué paso? ¿Te encuentras bien, mama? –su sonrisa me tranquiliza y asiento con la cabeza. No ha sido nada grave. Afortunadamente.

-Casualmente me encontré con Renné. Es la esposa del jefe de policía. ¡Charlie! Ella se ha ofrecido a llamar a un mecánico, amigo suyo que vive por allá y ha arreglado la llanta. Yo no hubiera sabido que hacer. Le he dicho que la invitare a cenar.

¿Renné? ¿Renné Swan?

_Oh Dios…_

-Eso suena muy bien. ¿Cuándo tendremos el placer de tenerlos aquí? –interviene papa.

-Amm…. He quedado de llamarle.

Después de terminar todos los deberes del colegio tomo una hoja perfumada, color rosa de mi escritorio y salgo a la alcoba.

El cielo ya está completa obscuro y hace algo de frio. Probablemente sean las diez.

¿Aun estará despierta?

Tomo mi celular y marco su número. Numero que se me de memoria.

-¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla? –Es Renné quien contesta.

-Am… ¿Se encuentra Bella, es sobre un proyecto de biología que tenemos que hacer? –no me atrevo a decir mi nombre.

-Ahora te la paso –pasan unos largos minutos hasta que la voz más dulce toma el teléfono.

-¿Alo? ¿Quién habla? –me quedo callado. Su voz es el sonido más increíble del mundo. Su voz y su risa. –Supongo que voy a colgar. Después de todo, nunca contestas –unos cuantos segundos más y el teléfono ha sido colgado.

Le hablo casi todos los días… nunca hablo, pero ella si lo hace. ¡Y es suficiente para que pueda dormir!

En el momento en que guardo mi teléfono, la pluma ya se encuentra en mi mano, dispuesta para escribir todo lo que tengo que decir.

_Bella:_

_Hoy te he visto en el colegio, lucias hermosa (pero eso ya lo sabes). Me ha encantado verte sonreír… por lo visto hoy has estado muy feliz. Si tú me permitieras, m encantaría hacerte feliz todos los días de mi vida. ¿Te han gustado las rosas? En la salida te veías realmente feliz con ellas… Espero que sí, porque por más que busco algo que se compare a tu belleza… me quedo petrificado. De pie… frente a todas las tiendas. ¡Nada se aproxima a tu belleza! NADA._

_Lo más próximo es esa sonrisa que tienes siempre en el rostro. Esa sonrisa que me hace suspirar…esa sonrisa que me contagia. Y que hace que aunque sea el peor momento de mi vida, lo transforme en el mejor. ¡Alumbras mi vida! Como un cometa ilumina el cielo. Como el Sol alumbra las mañanas. Y como la Luna brilla por las noches… siendo capaz de dar luz aunque el cielo este negro. _

_Quiero que sepas que no tengo intenciones de dejarte ir. No tengo intenciones de tratar de vivir mi vida sin ti. _

_¡Seria una tarea imposible!_

_Isabella me gustaría saber que tienes. Que tienes para que me tengas así. Rendido a tus pies, capaz de entregar mi vida a cambio de una sonrisita tuya._

_No pienso rendirme. No cuando estoy a un paso de ganarme la alegría. _

_Eres lo mejor que pudo haber entrado a mi vida._

_Y no vas a salir de ella._

_Tenlo por seguro._

_ Ni la misma galaxia completa puede medir mi inmenso amor por ti._

_¡Te amo Bella!_

_Tuyo por siempre._

Guardo la hoja en un sobre y bajo corriendo las escaleras… con el libro de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" en las manos.

-Tengo que ir a entregar este libro. No tardo –beso a mi madre en la mejilla y en un segundo ya estoy sentado en el Volvo.

La carta está guardada en la primera hoja del libro…

Dejo el libro frente a la puerta con un pos it pegado en la portada: _Isabella Swan. _Toco el timbre y me alejo.

Su vestido de holanes vuela con el viento. Una bella sonrisa está en su rostro, mientras lentamente camina.

"Orgullo y prejuicio" está en su mano y no deja de sonrojarse.

Tenemos Geometría juntos… mi materia favorita y mas porque comparto la clase con ella.

-¡Hola Edward! –saluda animada mientras toma asiento en la única silla vacía. A mi lado.

-Bella –trato de que mi voz suene neutral y no como un chillido de emoción.

Sonríe tranquilamente y deposita su mochila en el suelo.

¿Está feliz porque estoy a su lado? ¿O está feliz por la carta de su admirador? ¿O es por otra razón?

-Odio la geometría –su voz apenas es un susurro.

-Me encanta la geometría –la hago reír y en sus ojos descubro porque la amo.

¡Es porque nadie en el mundo es capaz de hacerme feliz!

-Cuando gustes puedo ayudarte.

-Enseñarme geometría es una misión imposible

Abro su locker. Ya se me su combinación, es necesario para dejar todos los regalos. A esta hora tengo ingles, pero tengo que aprovechar que no hay nadie alrededor.

Dejo un oso y una nota.

_La luna brilla._

_El sol resplandece._

_El viento sopla._

_Mi corazón te pertenece. _

_ Tuyo por siempre._

Lo cierro antes de que alguien aparezca por aquí. Me dirijo hacia ingles, con la excusa de haber estado en enfermería.

-Menos mal que no hay tanta tarea. Este fin de semana saldré con Rosalie Hale –susurra Emmett frustrado.

-¿Rosalie? ¿Rosalie Hale? –le cuestiono intrigado.

-Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta?

Niego con la cabeza.

-De eso nada. ¿No es la rubia que siempre está acompañada siempre por sus dos amiguitas?

-Sí. La he invitado a salir, al principio ha dicho que no, pero sus amigas la han convencido. La chaparra se llama Alice y como tiene novio no dejo de insistirle que fuera conmigo. Y la otra…

-¡¿La otra qué?!

-Tranquilo hermano. La otra tiene un admirador secreto.

-¿Así que piensas abandonarme por una rubia?

-Cullen tranquilo. Nunca dejo a mis amigos –se despide con la mano y se aleja hacia el estacionamiento.

Y de pronto aparece ella rodeada por sus dos amigas. Toman asiento en una banca y yo rápidamente me dirijo a la banca de junto.

-¡Que romántico! –susurra Rosalie con el oso en las manos.

-Ya lo creo. ¿Me dices que te hablo ayer? Oh… y además te regalo Orgullo y prejuicio, solo para dejar la carta.

-Lo sé. Es muy lindo. –dice Bella emocionada.

-Déjame leer la carta –insiste la rubia.

-¡Ni hablar! –Bella aprieta su carta en su pecho -¡Es mía!

-¿Cómo es que aun no lo conoces? Digo, después de todo esta tras tus huesitos desde el kínder. ¿No?

-Lo sé. Pero… aun no lo conozco. Aun tengo la primera carta. La que puso en mi lonchera de Barbie. –las tres ríen.

-¡Estas mal amiga! Si no tiene el valor de acercarse, lo mejor sería que te alejaras.

-¡Claro que no! –Grita Alice -¡Te ama!

Las observo. Bella mira atentamente su carta y niega con la cabeza.

-Yo también lo amo

-¡Pero no lo conoces! –grita Rosalie frustrada.

-Cuando amas no importa la apariencia

Mi corazón se cae.

¡Ella me ama!

Bella… la mujer más perfecta del mundo… ¡Me ama!

-Eres tan suertuda Bella. Jasper casi nunca me regala nada.

Bella frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza.

-¿Regalos? Alice… lo que me ha enamorado todos estos años son las cartas… ¡Es increíble!

Se escucha un claxon y Bella se levanta con rapidez, se despide con la mano y se aleja.

Es extraño saber que el amor de tu vida esta ha unos pasos. Mientras que muchas personas en el mundo tiene al amor de su vida al otro lado del mundo.

¡Soy afortunado!

Y unas ganas por ponerme a bailar aparecen.

Pero me abstengo.

Al llegar a casa me encuentro a mama en el garaje bajando cuatro bolsas de plástico del coche. Me acerco a ayudarla y me cuenta que hoy es la noche en que los Swan vienen a cenar.

-Pensé que era mejor que la cena fuera en viernes. Así podremos desvelarnos ¿no crees?

-Suena perfecto –le doy un beso sonoro en la mejilla y subo a mi recamara.

¡El amor de mi vida va a estar en mi casa!

Tomo una hoja y salgo a la alcoba a escribir.

_Bella:_

_Jamás he conocido a una mujer como tú. Tampoco es que quiera encontrarla, desde que te encontré a ti no necesito nada más. Ni siquiera el aire es necesario para que siga viviendo._

_¡Tú eres todo lo que necesito para que mi corazón lata!_

_A veces imagino que si estoy a punto de morir, y mi corazón se está parando; el solo hecho de recordarte hará que mi ritmo cardiaco aumente. ¡Aumente notablemente!_

_No soy capaz de vislumbrar una vida sin ti. No consigo hacerlo, es por eso que estoy pensando en que tal vez sea la hora de que me conozcas. ¡No quiero perderte! E imaginarte en brazos de otro hombre me mata… me retuerce el alma._

_Mi vida espero que te haya gustado el oso. ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!_

_Mi corazón latera por ti… hasta el último soplo._

_P.D: No cambies tu código de casillero. Facilita mi trabajo. _

_Tuyo por siempre._

Cuando la carta ya está guardada en el sobre bajo hacia la sala, para tomar las llaves de mi coche.

-Cielo… ¿Me ayudas a bajar otra bolsa que he olvidado, por favor? –pregunta mama cuando estoy a punto de salir. Dejo el sobre en el mueble de la tele y bajo por las bolsas.

En cuanto las dejo sobre la mesa, mama me indica que me dé un baño y que después baje a ayudarle.

¡Diablos!

Tendré que entregar la carta hasta mañana.

-¡El timbre! Ve a abrir –me indica mama completamente emocionada. No tiene amigas en Forks.

-En un segundo te alcanzo –dice papa.

Me dirijo hacia la puerta, con las manos sudadas.

-Buenas noches –saluda cortésmente Renné, mientras extiende su mano y pasa hacia la casa.

-Buenas noches. Edward Cullen.

-Mucho gusto Edward –Charlie también me da un apretón y sigue a su mujer.

-¡Hola Edward!- susurra Bella emocionada y me besa en la mejilla.

Trato de reponerme lo más rápidamente posible.

-Hola Bella. Bienvenida

Antes de lo que pienso, mama ya se encuentra abrazando a todo mundo.

-¡Qué emoción! Gracias por venir. –mama guía a todos a la mesa y coloca todos los platillos.

-Gracias por la invitación –Renné también se ve contenta.

-¡Gracias a ti por ayudarme Renné! No sé que hubiera hecho sin ti.

-Oh no fue nada…

La cena fue "tomada" por Renné y mama –quienes no dejaban de hablar- y aun tenían los platos llenos.

-Debo ir al baño. Compermiso –Bella se pone de pie y se dirige hacia el baño.

-Deberías haberte visto Esme. ¡Estabas asustadísima! –ambas son entusiastas. Serias buenas amigas.

-Creo que Bella ya se tardo. ¿Edward por qué no vas a revisar? Tal vez se perdió.

-Buena idea –contesta Renné.

Charlie y mi padre hablan en voz baja de -según yo- el clima en Forks.

Camino hacia la sala y siento mi mundo caerse. Siento como mi corazón explota y tengo unas terribles ganas de desaparecer del mundo.

Bella está de espaldas, frente al mueble del televisor con la hoja en las manos.

-¿Cuándo ibas a mandármela? –cuestiona aun sin verme.

No sé si contestar.

-Lo iba a hacer hoy. No me dio tiempo.

Gira y me encuentro sus bellos ojos nublados por lágrimas.

Rápidamente me acerco a ella y la abrazo, acariciando su cabello.

-Lo siento tanto Bella. Siento no ser lo que esperabas.

Ella se aleja de mí negando con la cabeza, y se limpia el rostro con la manga de su suéter.

-¿No ser lo que esperaba? ¿Bromeas? Edward… Forks es un pueblo pequeño. Cuando tenía 13 acompañe a mi madre al centro comercial por mi regalo de cumpleaños, que era el día siguiente. Y un pequeño cobrizo estaba frente al mostrado de Ups*, comprando catorce globos. Casualmente, al día siguiente recibí catorce globos. –su mirada me tiene atrapado. No me puedo alejar. Tampoco puedo pensar con claridad.

Nubla mis sentidos.

-¡Gracias por todo! –se acerca a mí... y en un rápido movimiento sus manos están tras mi cuello y sus labios sobre los míos. Tardo en responderle. Me tiene hechizado.

Sus labios son más dulces de lo que imagine, suaves y cálidos. ¡Son perfectos! Otra cosa que agregar a la lista de virtudes de Bella. Aunque realmente toda ella está en la lista.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya sabias? –le cuestione sorprendido.

-Porque… mi admirador creía que aun no era tiempo de que lo supiera. ¿Ahora sí lo es?

Mi mano se posa en su mejilla y comienzo a acariciarla.

-Te amo –susurra antes de besarme de nuevo. Guardo esa frase en mi corazón. En lo más profundo de mí ser. No creo poder olvidar nunca este momento.

¡Me ama!

¡A mí! No al admirador.

¡Me ama a mí!

-Te amo aun mas –le digo presionando mi frente en la suya.

-Lo sé. Es inevitable no amarme –bromea.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –una sonrisa se extiende en su rostro, antes de besarme.

-_Tuya por siempre._

**_***_****_¡HOLA! AQUÍ CON ESTA HISTORIA QUE EN LO PERSONAL ME ENAMORO. EL JUEVES LES PUBLICARE LA HISTORIA CON POV. BELLA. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA TOCADO EL CORAZON… Y QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. UN RR NO ME VENDRIA NADA MAL. ¡GRACIAS! _****_***_**

_"El amor cesa de ser un placer cuando deja de ser secreto (Aphra Behn)"_

**XOXO.**

**BY: KAZY =)**


End file.
